Sabres et couteaux
by Callendra
Summary: L'histoire est une sorte de bonus : les aventures qu'ils auraient pu vivre juste après l'épisode d'Arlong et juste avant de voguer sur les flots de Grand Line. Principalement centrée sur un Zoro/Sanji. Enjoy it ! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Sabres et couteaux

**Auteure : **Callendra

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de One Piece et leur(s) histoire(s) ne m'appartiennent pas ^^.

**Genre : **Aventure/Humour/Romance = enjoy it :D XD

Avis à mes futurs lecteurs ^^. Cette histoire est en cours d'écriture. Je vais donc publier environ toutes les semaines (voire un peu plus) pour me laisser le temps d'écrire un peu. Désolé si les chapitres sont courts mais je pense déjà ne pas être dans les temps alors bon ^^' (XD). Voilà j'espère que cette fic vous plaira ^^ (et en particulier ce premier chapitre qui j'espère vous donnera envie de lire la suite ^^) Donc... bonne lecture ! :D

Ah et encore une chose ! Pour poster la suite, il me faudra votre avis sur le chapitre... alors n'oubliez pas de reviewer ;) ^^

* * *

><p>- Arg ! hurla Zoro en poussant violemment la main de Sanji.<p>

Depuis que Luffy avait réduit à néant la suprématie d'Arlong et qu'ils avaient fait voiles loin de l'île, le membre de l'équipage du _Vogue-Merry _le plus habile de ses mains de part sa fonction était le cuistot. Les blessures de Zoro s'étant rouvertes durant son combat contre les hommes-poissons, le maître queux avait la charge de le panser. Le médecin du village avait été très clair : il fallait régulièrement changer ses pansements pendant les trois semaines suivant les soins qu'il lui avait prodigués sous peine d'infection, ou pire, de mort. Malgré le temps radieux et l'atmosphère plutôt détendue qui régnait sur le bateau, les deux aînés trouvaient le moyen de faire entendre leurs voix, et leur différend.

- Arrête de remuer ! Comment veux-tu que je te soigne sinon ? s'étrangla Sanji.

- Si tu faisais plus doucement peut-être que j'arrêterais de bouger ! D'ailleurs donne-moi ça je vais le faire moi-même ! vociféra le sabreur en essayant d'attraper la bande.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi l'estropié, tu ne pourras jamais remettre tes bandages tout seul ! répliqua le cuisinier en attrapant son bras.

Une vague vint brusquement frapper la coque de la Caravelle, faisant tanguer le navire et ses occupants. Zoro profita de ce bref moment d'inattention pour s'emparer de la bande et se redressa pour l'enrouler autour de son torse. Sanji le regarda un instant d'un air sceptique se débattre avec le tissu avant de pousser un profond soupir et de tendre le bras pour le lui reprendre. Zoro, qui était resté attentif à ses mouvements bien qu'il restât impassible, se recula rapidement en éloignant le plus possible le pansement de la portée du cuistot. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : Sanji se retrouva allongé au-dessus de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, ses lèvres effleurant presque les siennes. Luffy, qui devait obligatoirement passer devant eux pour s'installer sur la figure de proue - son siège étrangement favori -, leur jeta un œil vaguement intéressé avant de continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un instant dans cette position assez inconfortable tandis qu'une seconde vague - plus grosse et plus forte que la précédente - s'abattait sur le pont, épargnant de quelques mètres les deux pirates mais pas Usopp qui marchait trop près du bastingage et qui partit en trombe vers la salle de bain en hurlant des insultes. Si on lui avait posé la question à ce moment précis, Sanji aurait répondu qu'il était resté sur Zoro pour ne pas être emporté par la déferlante… ce qui était parfaitement vrai.

Finalement, fortement encouragé par le regard noir de l'escrimeur qui lui suggérait explicitement de déguerpir avant de subir la fureur de son courroux, il se redressa et s'assit en face de lui, ne manquant pas de lui reprendre la bande au passage. D'un geste vif, le bretteur tenta de lui saisir le bras mais le coq était déjà sur ses jambes et s'éloignait vers le quartier des garçons, lui intimant de le suivre par des regards et des sourires moqueurs d'un air de dire « _si tu veux ton bandage, suis-moi_ » et « _j'ai gagné_ ». Zoro le fusilla du regard et se releva, bien décidé à ne pas laisser ce stupide cuisinier l'emporter face à lui et à récupérer ses pansements pour ensuite pouvoir vaquer à son occupation favorite : la sieste.

Un peu plus loin, sur un transat, Nami prenait un bain de soleil en sirotant un cocktail - que le maître queux lui avait concocté un peu plus tôt - en lisant avec concentration le journal fraichement délivré par un faucon le matin même, totalement indifférente aux affaires des autres. Tant que le bateau suivait bien le cap…

Sanji ouvrit la trappe qui menait au quartier des garçons et la laissa bien ouverte pour faciliter le passage à Zoro. La pièce était dans un état de désordre très avancé : des vêtements plus ou moins propres, des armes et des outils - ceux d'Usopp - et d'autres objets traînaient sur le plancher, abandonnés par leurs propriétaires. Heureusement, la poussière n'était pas la bienvenue dans cet environnement masculin, ce qui constituait une étape très importante sur le chemin du rangement. Le cuistot s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce, près du pilier central et attendit que son camarade le rejoignît. Très agacé par l'attitude puérile du coq, Zoro referma la trappe derrière lui, histoire de ne pas être dérangé s'il devait en venir aux mains, ou plutôt aux sabres.

- Ça suffit maintenant, rends-la moi, lança-t-il d'un ton calme mais ferme qui en ferait frissonner plus d'un.

Nullement impressionné, Sanji le jaugea d'un air amusé puis il se mit à jongler avec la bande en le défiant du regard. Cette fois, l'escrimeur ne le supporta pas il avait poussé son énervement à son paroxysme. La petite veine qui palpitait frénétiquement au niveau de sa tempe le démontrait à la perfection. Il saisit le foulard noir et l'enroula autour de sa tête avec le plus grand calme sans cesser de le fixer intensément. Le maître queux savait parfaitement ce que ce geste signifiait : Zoro ne plaisantait plus. Il cessa de faire rebondir le pansement dans sa main et le dévisagea d'un air le plus détendu possible.

Le navire fut la proie d'une nouvelle secousse qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Luffy et il tomba de la figure de proue. Usopp, qui était assis dos au Grand Mât et nettoyait son lance-pierre, se précipita vers lui en criant et se pencha au-dessus de la balustrade mais il ne le vit ni dans l'eau, ni accroché à la tête de mouton. Il commençait à paniquer lorsqu'il l'entendit rire derrière lui. Il se retourna et le découvrit suspendu à la Grand Voile ornée de leur pavillon.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! hurla-t-il en s'élançant vers lui, le lance-pierre prêt. T'as failli te noyer ! Non mais quelle idée de t'asseoir sur un siège aussi bancale !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Usopp, répliqua Luffy avec un grand sourire en sautant sur le pont. Il est hors de question que je me noie avant de devenir le Seigneur des Pirates !

- Ouais mais si tu ne fais pas plus attention ce n'est pas gagné d'avance !

- De toutes façons je peux me retenir partout avec mon corps élast…

- Raaaa ! le coupa Usopp. T'as vraiment réponse à tout ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour te sauver en tous cas !

Usopp tourna les talons et prit la direction de la cuisine. Luffy se tourna alors vers Nami toujours confortablement installée sur son transat mais qui avait daigné lever les yeux lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu crier le nom de leur capitaine.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est à cause de la vague qu'il s'est prise tout à l'heure. Il a failli passer par-dessus bord, répondit-elle avec un certain amusement.

- Hum… en tous cas moi j'ai faim.

Un étage en-dessous, les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient toujours intensément.

- C'est mon dernier avertissement, dit soudain Zoro en empoignant le manche de son sabre, auparavant posé contre le mur près de son hamac. Si tu ne me la rends pas je te la prendrai de force.

- Tu ne réussiras jamais à la mettre correctement. Ça m'ennuie plus qu'autre chose mais le médecin m'a confié cette tâche alors je m'en acquitterai.

- Tu donnes beaucoup trop d'importance à ce qu'il a dit mon pauvre Sanji…

- En vérité, c'est surtout parce que je n'ai aucune envie de céder face à toi, ajouta-t-il rapidement, le prenant de vitesse.

Soudain, Zoro dégaina son sabre et se jeta sur lui. S'étant attendu à ce genre de réaction, Sanji put lever légèrement la jambe avant de se sentir projeté en arrière et rencontrer violemment la surface dure du mur qui craqua légèrement sous le choc. En rouvrant les yeux il le retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui, sa lame appuyée contre sa gorge, son propre pied posé sur sa récente blessure, prêt à frapper. Les deux jeunes hommes s'immobilisèrent, se fixèrent mutuellement droit dans les yeux en tremblant, le sabreur tentant vainement de coller le cuistot au mur et ce dernier cherchant à le repousser. Au final, leurs deux forces s'équivalaient. Le regard de Zoro glissa sur un petit pan de mur, attiré par la trainée rouge qu'avait laissée une grosse goutte de sang juste en dessous de l'oreille de Sanji. Brusquement, il baissa sa lame et prit appui sur la paroi pour se dégager en exécutant un salto arrière. Il atterrit avec légèreté deux mètres derrière et rangea son sabre dans son fourreau.

Pendant ce temps, sans esquisser le moindre geste, le coq n'avait cessé de le regarder. Pourquoi ce revirement de situation si soudain ? Pourquoi avait-il rangé son arme alors qu'une minute plus tôt il était prêt à le transpercer ? Il ne lui avait pourtant pas rendu ses bandages et il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à se soumettre. Alors qu'avait-il fait à son insu pour qu'il abandonne tout d'un coup ? C'était ce que Sanji se demandait lorsque Zoro claqua des doigts devant ses yeux, le ramenant à la réalité.

- Tu ferais mieux de me la donner maintenant, dit ce dernier avec un sourire narquois. Tu vas en avoir besoin aussi et tu ne pourras pas la mettre tout seul.

Le cuisinier se décolla du mur et passa sa main sur sa douloureuse blessure. Il sentit un liquide chaud la couvrir mais son visage resta de marbre. Devant lui, les bras croisé, l'escrimeur arborait une expression de profonde satisfaction. Il savait qu'il avait gagné il allait être obligé de la lui donner pour se faire soigner. Sanji traversa la pièce en passant juste à côté de Zoro - à qui il n'accorda aucun regard - et alla s'essuyer la main dans une serviette laissée à l'abandon sur un hamac. Résolument dos à l'épéiste qui le fixait d'un air soupçonneux, il entreprit d'éponger sa blessure et le sang qui maculait son cou.

- Si tu imbibes cette serviette de sang, tu devras la nettoyer toi-même, prévint ledit épéiste en s'avançant vers lui. En tout cas, si tu ne veux pas de ce bandage moi si, alors donne-le-moi.

Sanji dédaigna toute réponse, l'ignorant totalement et continuant d'essayer d'arrêter le ruisseau de sang qui se jetait sous sa chemise. Irrité par son insolente indifférence, Zoro lui saisit le bras et lui arracha la serviette des mains. Le cuistot se retourna pour lui faire face et lui décocher un coup de pied lorsqu'une quatrième vague vint frapper la Caravelle : il perdit l'équilibre et commença à tomber en arrière. Il parvint à se rattraper à la chemise de son camarade et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Il se retrouva allongé sur le plancher, le bretteur étendu sur lui, ses lèvres collées aux siennes. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient sur le pont, ils restèrent figés dans cette position mais cette fois de stupeur.

Après quelques secondes, Zoro finit par se redresser et s'assit à côté de lui en récupérant la bande restée dans la main inerte de Sanji. Il se releva et quitta le quartier des garçons sans un mot tandis que le coq se remettait sur ses jambes. Il sortit également de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'immobilisa devant le miroir et examina sa plaie, puis ouvrit un tiroir et en retira une compresse neuve, un rouleau de sparadrap et un flacon d'une solution fortement alcoolisée. Il laissa échapper une plainte en passant un coton imbibé du produit sur l'arrière de son crâne et poussa un juron en le jetant dans la poubelle. Ce « salopard » de sabreur n'y était pas allé de main morte, non seulement il avait assez mal mais en plus le sang refusait de s'arrêter de couler. Pourquoi ces « putains » de plaquettes refusaient-elles de remplir leur rôle ? Le jeune homme s'appliqua finalement la compresse et s'examina dans la glace. Son regard passa sur sa bouche et, dans un flashback involontaire, il se revit allongé en-dessous de Zoro. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses lèvres étaient douces et il s'en offusqua. Comment un bourreau des cœurs tel que lui pourrait-il ressentir un quelconque plaisir à se faire embrasser par un autre garçon et de surcroît, par Lui ? Ce fut avec cette pensée qu'il ressortit et remonta sur le pont, où il fut accueilli par le capitaine.

- Sanjiiiiiiiiiiii ! J'ai faiiiim ! hurla Luffy en se précipitant vers lui, la trace du piège à « souris » que le coq avait fait placer par Usopp devant le frigo imprimée dans le dos. T'étais où ? Je t'ai cherché partout et je ne t'ai pas trouvé !

- J'étais dans la salle de bain, répondit le cuistot en allumant une cigarette. Je vais préparer le déjeuner.

Luffy acquiesça par un sourire radieux avant de retourner sur la figure de proue. Sanji lança un regard menaçant à Zoro accoudé à la balustrade bâbord avant de faire volte-face et d'entrer dans la cuisine. L'ayant senti, l'épéiste se tourna vers la porte close derrière laquelle il s'affairait déjà à sortir une marmite. Il la fixa un instant puis s'en détourna, reprenant sa contemplation de l'océan. Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa et alla s'installer à l'avant du _Vogue-Merry_, à côté de Luffy.

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop à rester assis là toute la journée ? lui demanda-t-il en fixant son regard droit devant, sur la ligne d'horizon.

- Non pas du tout, assura Luffy dont le vent fouettait doucement le visage. A chaque seconde je m'attends à voir apparaître une île, alors je suis tout le temps vigilant.

Zoro sourit. C'était le genre de répliques propres à leur capitaine. Même si, à première vue, on pouvait facilement douter de ses capacités à diriger, une fois qu'il avait fait ses preuves on était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il avait l'âme d'un pirate, peut-être même celle d'un seigneur. Son expression était si calme, si enjouée, si insouciante qu'il était impossible de ne pas se rendre compte que derrière sa détermination à toute épreuve et sa force brute, se cachait - plus ou moins - un enfant désirant plus que tout conquérir le monde.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire sur cet équipage de pirate, c'était qu'il était tout sauf banal. Ordinairement, on définissait un pirate entre autre par sa cruauté, sa soif intarissable de pouvoir et de richesses, la peur qu'il inspirait et son incontestable marginalité. Pour ce qui était de la marginalité, cela ne faisait aucun doute que Luffy et ses compagnons étaient semblables à tous les autres. Traqués inlassablement par la Marine, ils ne passaient généralement pas plus de quelques jours, voire quelques heures, dans une même ville. Comme tout navire orné du pavillon noir, on ne pouvait que trembler d'effroi à l'approche de la Caravelle, même si on ne reconnaissait pas l'emblème du crâne au chapeau de paille. Tant qu'on n'avait pas sous les yeux l'avis de recherche de Luffy et la somme astronomique de sa récompense, il n'y avait que devant « Zoro Roronoa, le chasseur de pirates » que l'on frémissait. Concernant les trésors, il n'y avait que Nami pour y accorder une grande importance. Le pouvoir, c'était en quelque sorte ce que Luffy recherchait en voulant devenir le Seigneur des Pirates mais ceux qui le connaissaient savaient qu'en réalité, il poursuivait la renommée qui allait avec ce titre et peut-être un peu aussi le légendaire One Piece. Ce qui les différenciait des pirates habituels, c'était sans nul doute la cruauté qui n'avait nullement sa place à bord de ce bateau. Ils étaient tous loin d'être des anges mais ne manquaient jamais l'occasion d'apporter leur aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin.

* * *

><p>Fin du premier chapitre... j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^. A bientôt ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre ^^. Je n'ai eu que peu de retours mais bon, ça fait bien plus d'une semaine et demi que le premier est posté alors. En espérant qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><em>Ils étaient tous loin d'être des anges mais ne manquaient jamais l'occasion d'apporter leur aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin.<em>

Le soleil était presque à son zénith, le _Vogue-Merry_ cheminait lentement mais sûrement vers la Route de tous les Périls. Cependant, le cuistot avait constaté que les provisions s'amenuisaient considérablement depuis plusieurs jours et il se doutait bien que Luffy n'était pas blanc comme neige dans cette affaire. C'est pourquoi, avant de se lancer sur les flots de Grand Line, ils allaient être contraints d'accoster sur une île pour se ravitailler.

La double porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Sanji en sortit en hurlant un tonitruant « A table ! » qui fit bondir le garçon au chapeau de paille de son siège, non pas par la surprise mais par l'appel irrésistible de la nourriture. Zoro se retourna pour le suivre du regard et éclata de rire en assistant de loin à la scène plutôt pathétique de la bataille entre Usopp et lui qui allait déterminer lequel des deux allait avoir le privilège de pénétrer le premier dans la cuisine et se jeter sur le gros récipient encore fumant qui trônait au centre de la table déjà dressée. Nami attendait derrière eux qu'ils eussent la courtoisie de la laisser passer mais ils étaient trop occupés à se pousser à coup de baffes pour s'en apercevoir. Sanji, lui, l'avait remarqué et lui fit l'honneur de lui permettre de rentrer la première en se débarrassant des deux gêneurs par un violent coup de pied retourné qui les propulsa jusqu'à la proue de la Caravelle.

- Excuse ces mufles Nami-chérie, dit-il en lui prenant la main comme si elle devait franchir une marche particulièrement grande.

- Merci Sanji, répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux très calculé. Je n'oublierai pas cette marque d'attention.

Elle alla s'asseoir autour de la table avec un rictus satisfait tandis que le coq se complaisait dans une transe euphorique. Zoro, qui les avait rejoints dans la cuisine et qui avait également assisté à ce dialogue, soupira en passant à côté de lui et vint se poser sur le siège à côté de celui de la navigatrice tandis qu'Usopp et Luffy s'engouffraient dans la pièce.

- Luffy ! Tu ferais mieux de déguster ce que j'ai préparé au lieu de te goinfrer ! explosa le maître queux tandis que le capitaine engloutissait une grosse portion de gigot accompagné de sa jardinière de légumes.

- Déguster ? De toutes façons ce que tu nous sers est cent fois moins bon que ce que tu cuisines pour Nami, fit remarquer Usopp d'un ton indigné mais en enfournant dans sa bouche une fourchetée conséquente de courgettes.

- Tu insinues que ma cuisine n'est pas bonne ? demanda Sanji en se tournant vers lui, son unique œil visible lançant des éclairs effrayants.

- Ouais parfaitement, affirma le jeune homme en croisant les bras et relevant le menton pour se donner plus de prestance et surtout plus de courage. Vas-y Zoro ! Ne retiens pas tes coups !

- Si tu veux te battre vas-y mais ne me mêle pas à ça, répliqua l'escrimeur avant de finir son verre, les traits marqués d'une profonde indifférence.

Sanji le dévisagea un instant puis se tourna à nouveau vers Usopp.

- Donc, dit-il. Tu disais que je cuisine mal ?

- Non pas du tout, se ravisa le jeune homme en déglutissant difficilement sous le regard menaçant du coq. C'est juste que ça pourrait être meilleur.

- Ce serait peut-être meilleur si notre cher capitaine ici présent n'allait pas se servir dans les réserves sans en parler à personne. Nous allons bientôt souffrir d'une pénurie et les seules vivres qu'il reste commencent à être périmées.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! intervint Nami. J'aimerais déjeuner tranquillement ! Si vous ne me faites pas ce plaisir j'exigerai de vous trois cents berry chacun.

- Tu réclames de l'argent pour n'importe quoi toi, rétorqua Zoro.

- Fais attention si tu ne veux pas que j'augmente la somme.

- Pardon Nami-chérie mais le manque de nourriture est un problème sérieux.

- Nous ferons une halte sur la prochaine île, assura Luffy en se resservant sous le regard outré du cuistot.

- D'après la carte, il y en a une un peu plus au Sud, annonça Nami en examinant ladite carte représentant Grand Line et ses environs qu'elle avait dérobée à Baggy.

- Alors allons-y, approuva Zoro en reprenant des légumes.

L'intervention de l'escrimeur avait comme engendré l'effet d'une décharge : Nami se leva d'un bond en disant qu'elle allait s'occuper du changement de cap, Luffy sortit en trombe en emportant une pomme et annonçant rejoindre la tête de mouton surveiller l'horizon et Usopp affirma se rendre dans la cale pour faire l'inventaire des provisions et matériels à bord. Cette soudaine agitation collective amusa légèrement le bretteur car même s'il savait qu'il n'en était pas à l'origine, la situation aurait pu le laisser penser.

Sanji se leva à son tour et débarrassa les assiettes vides de ses compagnons puis, en vrai professionnel, commença à s'occuper de la plonge. Zoro, quant à lui, était toujours à table et finissait son repas. Le silence, qui s'était immiscé par la porte après qu'Usopp l'ait franchie, pénétrait la pièce de part en part hormis le petit coin de l'évier où l'on entendait la vaisselle tinter entre les doigts du cuisinier. L'épéiste finit par se lever, il prit ses couverts et les posa précautionneusement dans l'évier rempli aux trois quarts. Sanji suivit son action du coin de l'œil sans cesser d'exécuter la sienne. Zoro fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et sortit d'un placard le matériel nécessaire à la préparation d'un café serré avant de se servir de la bouilloire ventrue avec un bec de canard, souvenir d'Usopp. Il s'adossa à ce même placard et, les bras croisés, attendit que sa boisson fût prête.

A moins de deux mètres de lui, les mains immergées dans l'eau savonneuse, le coq commençait à se sentir oppressé par le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux. Se demandant s'il ressentait la même chose, il jeta un regard furtif vers son camarade. Comme ce dernier restait parfaitement impassible, il en déduisit que non et se concentra de nouveau sur sa présente activité. Il entassa les assiettes propres sur l'égouttoir et, en lavant le premier verre, se sentit envahi par une sensation bizarre. Il se tourna vers Zoro mais ce dernier avait apparemment résolument l'envie de ne lui montrer que son profil. Le jeune homme détourna une nouvelle fois la tête mais cette fois avec l'impression étrange et certaine d'avoir été dévisagé intensément pendant plusieurs secondes. Il dirigea son regard vers l'un des hublots de la double porte mais aucun visage n'était visible à travers la vitre. Luffy était peut-être passé devant la cuisine et l'avait examiné pour voir s'il avait le champ libre pour se servir en douce. A côté de lui, la bouilloire siffla : le café était prêt. Il vit du coin de l'œil Zoro s'en verser une tasse avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Fais attention à ne pas la casser, lança-t-il sans se retourner au moment où l'escrimeur poussait le battant.

Ce dernier se contenta de répondre un « ouais » d'une effrayante neutralité avant de le laisser seul à ses fourneaux, ou plutôt à sa vaisselle.

Le soleil apparut sur la ligne d'horizon, sa lumière venant s'ajouter à celle des étoiles. Le _Vogue-Merry _glissait lentement sur les flots encore légèrement marqués par la violente tempête qu'avait essuyé le navire pendant la nuit. Tous les membres de l'équipage, exténués par les efforts qu'ils avaient dû fournir pour éviter le naufrage, dormaient profondément d'un sommeil réparateur plus ou moins bien installés sur le pont. Tous ? Non. Seul le cuistot se tenait résolument éveillé, non pas pour préparer le petit-déjeuner mais tout simplement parce que c'était son tour de garde. Du haut de la tour de guet située au sommet du Grand Mât, Sanji surveillait l'océan. Son regard glissa jusqu'au pied du mât et se hasarda sur ses camarades endormis.

Il regarda quelques instants Zoro dormir paisiblement avant de s'intéresser aux dégâts. Des morceaux de bastingage étaient arrachés ainsi qu'une partie conséquente de la Grand Voile : l'extrémité inférieure de l'os gauche et la moitié de la mâchoire du drapeau avaient disparu. Des trous avaient été creusés dans la coque qui, malgré les efforts d'Usopp, restaient encore à colmater. Il allait falloir réparer la Caravelle au plus vite s'ils voulaient braver les dangers de la Route de tous les Périls. Pour ce faire, ils devaient accoster sur l'île la plus proche.

Sanji alluma une cigarette et s'accouda plus confortablement au bord de la plate-forme, face à la proue. Heureusement qu'ils allaient vers le Sud, ainsi le coq n'était pas contraint de supporter la lumière qui se profilait à l'Est et qui allait bientôt devenir éblouissante. Pour faire passer le temps, il passa en revue dans son esprit les différentes épices qu'il avait dans sa cuisine et imagina comment il pourrait les marier pour satisfaire pleinement les papilles gustatives de sa chère Nami-chérie. De toute façon, Luffy, Usopp et Zoro n'étaient pas des fins gourmets, c'était bien connu. Luffy avait un gouffre à la place de l'estomac et était capable de manger n'importe quoi pourvu que ce n'importe quoi fût accompagné de viande. Usopp n'oserait plus faire de réflexions sur sa cuisine depuis la réaction plutôt agressive qu'avait manifestée le cuistot et Zoro se contentait de manger ce qui se présentait à lui sans faire la fine bouche.

Le coq se surprit soudain à se demander quels étaient les goûts gastronomiques de l'épéiste. Il le fixa quelques secondes puis se focalisa à nouveau sur l'océan en essayant de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et se dit qu'après tout, il n'avait aucune raison valable de les repousser. Au contraire, découvrir les goûts de ce maudit sabreur constituait un défi à relever. Il allait préparer un plat nouveau à chaque repas et analyser scrupuleusement ses réactions pour remporter son défi.

Quelques mètres plus bas, Zoro ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étira, bailla et lentement, se leva. Il épousseta sa chemise et son pantalon et réajusta sa ceinture où était accroché son magnifique sabre. Il regarda autour de lui et vit, non sans amusement, le spectacle loufoque d'Usopp étalé sur le pont de tout son long, Luffy lui-même allongé en travers de son torse et un peu plus loin, Nami affalée contre des tonneaux de bois. Il se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans tout ce désordre. Il se tourna spontanément vers la double porte de la cuisine mais aucune lumière ne transparaissait. Instinctivement, il leva la tête. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur le menton de Sanji qui expira une longue bouffée de fumée. Une rafale de vent frappa la tour de guet, surprenant la vigie temporaire qui lâcha malencontreusement sa cigarette. Il tenta de la rattraper mais ne fut pas suffisamment rapide. Il vit alors Zoro la saisir entre deux doigts. Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent un instant puis l'escrimeur jeta la cigarette par-dessus bord sous le regard offusqué de Sanji :

- Tu ferais bien de faire attention avec tes clopes, dit-il d'un ton détaché. Je n'ose pas imaginer la colère d'Usopp si tu brûles la Caravelle de Mlle Kaya.

- Qui t'a permis de jeter ma cigarette ? répliqua le cuistot d'un ton menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que j'en fasse ? Que je te la renvoie ? Je ne suis pas à ta disposition blondinet, répliqua froidement Zoro en s'éloignant.

- Où tu vas comme ça ? Reviens ici, notre conversation n'est pas terminée ! s'exclama Sanji en se levant d'un bond.

- Oh si, elle est terminée ! Je n'ai plus rien à te dire ! Va donc t'occuper de ta popote !

- Répète ça en face de moi si tu en as le courage ! Lâche ! s'emporta Sanji en sautant au pied du mât avec agilité.

* * *

><p>Fin du deuxième chapitre ^^ laissez donc quelques reviews ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième chapitre ^^. Enjoy it my loves (XD) *sort*

* * *

><p><em>- Répète ça en face de moi si tu en as le courage ! Lâche ! s'emporta Sanji en sautant au pied du mât avec agilité.<em>

Zoro se figea. Ce chef de bas étage osait le provoquer ? Ce marmiton stupide se permettait de le traiter de lâche ? Même si la patience était loin d'être sa principale qualité, il pouvait supporter la plupart des insultes mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à tolérer, c'était bien qu'on le traitât de lâche. Lentement, il se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Sanji qui s'était immobilisé après avoir atterri. Une lueur effrayante brillait dans ses yeux : elle semblait se diffuser hors de son corps et l'entourer comme une sorte de large aura débordant d'énergie agressive. C'était très probablement l'expression qu'il arborait à cet instant précis et cette étrange sensation qu'il dégageait une force phénoménale qui lui avaient valu le surnom de « Démon ». Vide de toute essence de peur, le cuistot soutint son regard flamboyant sans ciller en glissant les mains dans ses poches.

- Lâche ? C'est bien le mot que tu as employé ? demanda le bretteur d'une voix calme mais très légèrement tremblante sous l'effet de la colère.

- Tu as très bien entendu, assura le maître queux toujours impassible. Tu es un lâche.

Le visage de Zoro s'assombrit. D'un geste presque machinal, il porta la main à son bras gauche et dénoua le foulard noir qu'il enroula autour de sa tête. Un silence profond s'installa entre eux. On ne pouvait entendre que les cris des mouettes qui survolaient le navire en quête d'un quelconque moyen de se sustenter, les ronflements de Luffy et les nombreux débris qui se balançaient légèrement au rythme des vagues qui berçaient le navire.

- Il me semble que le moment est venu de régler nos différents problèmes, annonça l'épéiste en passant le bout de ses doigts sur le manche de son sabre.

- Je le pense aussi, approuva Sanji en sortant les mains des poches.

Zoro dégaina son épée avec une rapidité déconcertante. En quelques secondes il fut à portée de lame. Le coq se jeta sur le côté avant de détendre la jambe avec une extrême violence. Le sabreur évita de peu la catastrophe en tournoyant autour du Grand Mât. Toute lame dehors, il fondit sur le maître queux qui se campa fermement sur ses jambes, prêt à agir. Léger, vif, précis, le sabreur s'élançait vers lui, un rayon éclatant glissant le long de l'alumelle. La distance qui séparait les deux jeunes hommes diminuait avec une célérité grandissante, leurs regards respectifs fixés l'un dans l'autre. L'impact, qui promettait d'être d'une extrême brutalité, était désormais imminent ; les quelques minuscules secondes qui précédaient la fin du parcours constituant l'ultime barrière. Un reflet orangé passa à côté d'eux et deux masses compactes entrèrent en collision avec leurs joues. Ils furent projetés en arrière mais eurent le temps et le réflexe de se rétablir en touchant le plancher du pont avant de se tourner vers ce qui les avait frappés si inopinément. Ils furent surpris de découvrir Nami rouge de colère, les poings serrés, se précipiter vers eux.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! hurla-t-elle en les empoignant par le col pour le cuisinier, par la chemise pour le bretteur. Vous ne trouvez pas que le navire est suffisamment saccagé comme ça ? Vous voulez le détruire encore plus c'est ça ?

- Non pas du tout Nami-chérie, nous étions juste en train de régler nos petites affaires, expliqua Sanji du ton le plus mielleux possible.

- Non mais vous avez quel âge ? Vous croyez que c'est en vous déchiquetant que vous allez « régler [vos] petites affaires » comme tu dis ? répliqua la navigatrice d'une voix retentissante.

- Lâche-moi ! explosa Zoro en repoussant brusquement sa main, les limites de sa patience étant dépassées. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me dire ce que je dois faire !

Sans attendre de réponse, il alla ramasser son sabre gisant un peu plus loin après le coup de poing de la jeune fille et le rangea dans son fourreau avant de monter dans la tour de guet sans ajouter un mot, la colère bouillonnant toujours dans ses veines. Luffy et Usopp, tirés de leur sommeil par le remue-ménage environnant, avaient assisté à cet échange musclé depuis que Nami les avait énergiquement fustigés. Sanji le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût derrière la rambarde, puis il s'alluma une seconde cigarette avant de se diriger vers la cuisine aussi silencieusement que le bretteur. Le capitaine et le jeune homme au long nez échangèrent un regard interloqué tandis que Nami s'éloignait vers le quartier des filles en maugréant des injures.

La porte de la cuisine claqua. Ah c'était comme ça ? Ce maudit bretteur le prenait pour un mousse ? Il n'avait donc aucune considération pour son travail pourtant si important à bord d'un bâtiment en haute mer ? Sanji allait préparer sa « popote » comme il l'avait si bien dit mais avec la ferme intention de lui faire ravaler sa remarque à grande cuillerée d'orgueil : celui du cuistot, qui était sur le point de cuisiner un met si délicat, si succulent, si inoubliable que l'autre abruti s'étranglerait avec sa propre arrogance.

Avec des gestes brusques, il ouvrit plusieurs placards et en sortit épices, poissons, légumes et récipients. Blessé dans son amour-propre, il comptait bien lui prouver ô combien il se trompait, et lourdement. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de remettre son défi à plus tard, mieux, c'était le moment tout à fait opportun pour s'y atteler. Il revint devant la porte et ferma le verrou qu'il avait fait poser par Usopp contre la « tornade Luffy », bien décidé à n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte sous peine de priver l'imprudent de nourriture pendant une semaine. Il se mit à faire bouillir de l'eau douce dans une casserole et à écailler le poisson tout en coupant des carottes et des navets en fines lamelles.

Loin de toute cette agitation, dans la tour de guet, Zoro fulminait en scrutant l'horizon. Soudain, il fut envahi d'une vive douleur tandis qu'il sentait quelque chose de chaud et humide couler sur son ventre. Il y porta son attention et découvrit avec agacement que sa chemise auparavant blanche était désormais couverte de sang. Il sortit la bande de sa ceinture et releva le tissu. Il grimaça en se rendant compte que son ancien pansement n'avait pas tenu, malmené par ces combats violents et répétés, et pendait piteusement autour de sa blessure. Il l'arracha sans ménagement et s'installa le plus confortablement possible pour mettre son nouveau bandage dans les meilleures conditions. Il se contorsionna pour caresser l'espoir de parvenir à le placer correctement sur sa plaie mais rien n'y faisait, il ne voulait pas tenir. Déjà la dernière fois, il avait tout sauf réussi à le serrer suffisamment autour de son torse et, même s'il ne l'avait montré à aucun moment - surtout en présence du blond - le sentir glisser inexorablement vers le sol l'avait beaucoup incommodé.

Dans un accès de colère et d'impatience, il le jeta le plus loin possible droit devant lui et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût sous les flots. Il se maudit d'avoir été si impulsif et surtout si irréfléchi ; il allait se vider de son sang dans la tour de guet : stupide destinée pour un épéiste de sa renommée. Il se dit que la seule chose qui lui restait à faire était d'aller en chercher un autre dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain. Il se prépara à redescendre mais lorsqu'il vit Usopp et Luffy en plein « nettoyage de printemps » sur le pont, il décida de rester dans son austère retraite. Décrétant que c'était dorénavant le seul moyen de ne pas mourir d'une hémorragie, il s'allongea sur le bois dur et, les mains derrière la tête, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il fut brusquement tiré de sa sieste par les éclats de voix d'un certain blondinet. En réalité, c'était plutôt l'extrême faiblesse qui avait envahi l'ensemble de son corps depuis qu'il baignait dans une mare de sang - état dramatique qui en aurait tué plus d'un - qui en était la cause. Il se redressa et, non sans plaintes, se leva. Il fut aussitôt pris de vertiges tandis qu'il sentait des gouttes de sueur perler dans son dos et du sang couler de sa cicatrice en flots continus. Il se rattrapa à la balustrade et s'immobilisa un instant, le temps de reprendre pleinement ses esprits. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'une « petite » hémorragie n'allait certainement pas causer sa perte.

Avec agilité mais en plaquant une main sur sa blessure sanglante, il sauta à bas du Grand Mât. Dès qu'il eut atterri sur le pont, il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, faisant appel à sa capacité d'oubli de soi pour faire abstraction de la vague de douleur qui s'était emparée de lui après le choc entre le bois et ses bottes. Après quelques secondes, il se releva et vit Luffy se ruer vers la double porte de la cuisine alors grande ouverte, suivi de très près par Usopp. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu derrière les battants, son regard croisa celui de Sanji qui arborait une expression mêlée d'étonnement et d'une étrange lueur qu'il n'avait jamais distinguée dans ses yeux et qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Jugeant que ce mystère n'avait aucune importance, il rompit le contact et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Là, il se mit à fouiller les tiroirs à la recherche d'une nouvelle bande. Il en trouva trois, en fourra deux dans ses poches et posa la dernière sur le lavabo avant de retirer sa chemise avec précaution mais célérité. Il était sur le point de tenter pour la énième fois d'apposer correctement le pansement lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui, juste à l'entrée de la pièce. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir qui l'observait les bras croisés, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte :

- Si tu voyais ta tête, face de gazon, lança Sanji sarcastique mais en gardant un ton et un visage parfaitement impassibles. Tu as peut-être peur de briser le miroir et d'amener le malheur sur toi, c'est pour ça que tu n'oses pas te regarder.

Aucun geste faisant office de réponse, aucune parole, Zoro semblait ne pas avoir entendu. Cependant, ils savaient tous les deux pertinemment qu'il l'avait tout simplement ignoré. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire le plaisir de rentrer dans son jeu en perdant son sang-froid. Certes il avait une bombe à retardement à la place des nerfs et de la patience mais il était hors de question qu'il perdît la face devant lui, fierté oblige. Totalement indifférent, il lui tournait résolument un dos large et finement musclé parsemé de traces de sang et de transpiration. Il sentait les pupilles du cuistot fixées sur son échine : sa bouche s'étira, faisant naître un sourire orgueilleux sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il commençait à enrouler la bande autour de son torse. Comme trois jours auparavant, Sanji le considéra sans bouger, puis, voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, s'approcha de lui en poussant un soupir abyssal.

- OK, cette fois je vais le faire, déclara-t-il en tendant la main pour accueillir le pansement qu'il comptait bien obtenir.

Cette fois-ci, Zoro lui fit face mais n'amorça pas le moindre geste, se contentant de le défier du regard d'oser faire un pas de plus. Sans aucune once de peur, le maître queux s'immobilisa à cinquante centimètres de lui, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Tels deux lions fiers et majestueux, ils se jaugeaient mutuellement, à l'affût d'une ouverture, d'une faiblesse qu'ils pourraient exploiter pour dominer l'autre.

Au bout d'un court moment, le fauve à la crinière dorée se détendit et, renforçant l'apparente indifférence qui régnait déjà sur toutes les nuances de ses prunelles, il prit un ton détaché.

- Tu n'as plus le choix bretteur, affirma-t-il en fourrant à nouveau les mains dans les poches, donnant ainsi une touche finale à ses faux-semblants calculés. Tu as essayé de le mettre plusieurs fois et tu n'as pas réussi. Tu es plus blafard qu'un ours polaire ; si tu ne te laisses pas faire, tu vas te vider de ton sang dans cette pièce. Tu es sûr de vouloir mourir aussi bêtement ?

Les paroles du coq se voulaient moralisatrices et elles avaient fait leur petit effet. Il pouvait être fier d'être parvenu, grâce à sa rhétorique et surtout à un bon sens implacable, à faire céder un des hommes les plus têtus de toutes les mers et tous les continents, enfin, le seul. L'épéiste le transperça du regard avant de consentir à lui tendre la bande avec un enthousiasme alarmant.

- Fais ce que tu veux sourcils en vrille, répondit-il avec le même entrain. Mais n'ajoute pas un mot.

Il se retourna vers la baignoire et attendit presque en serrant les dents, frustré d'être contraint de se soumettre. Il aurait pu refuser envers et contre tout mais quelque chose le poussait à se laisser faire. L'instinct de survie peut-être ?

Sanji se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à ce que quelques malheureux centimètres ne fussent l'ultime obstacle au contact physique. Il prit l'extrémité du tissu curatif d'une main et la partie enroulée sur elle-même de l'autre. Il maintint le bout libre dans le milieu de son dos et, l'enlaçant de ses bras, il commença à le panser. Ni trop fort ni pas assez, il serrait le pansement sur sa blessure, adaptant ses gestes à chaque mouvement ou plainte, bien qu'infinitésimales, du sabreur. Le cuisinier était si proche de ses cheveux que le mélange non malodorant de sang et de transpiration ne parvenait que dans un second temps à ses narines. Aussi bizarre que cela pût paraître, ils ne sentaient pas l'herbe mouillée. Son nez étant à quelques millimètres d'eux, il respirait directement leur parfum.

Son regard glissa le long de son dos et s'arrêta sur son bassin. Il se demanda si les poils qui bordaient son sexe étaient également verdoyants, autrement dit, si l'épéiste était un vrai « vert ». Une toute petite boule se logea dans sa gorge à la pensée de vérifier cette hypothèse. Il remarqua alors qu'il était arrivé à la fin du tissu et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à le nouer. Il constata avec satisfaction que la compresse était suffisamment longue pour qu'il fît un nœud sur son ventre, il repassa donc ses bras autour de sa taille, fourrant presque entièrement son nez dans sa chevelure. Dès que ce fut fait, il recula et s'adossa à nouveau au cadre de la porte.

* * *

><p>Fin du 3e chapitre ^^ j'espère qu'il vous a plu ;)<p>

... : Eh bien... ça avance lentement et presque sûrement entre ces deux-là.

Callendra, se retournant : Kakashi-kun ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Oo Vous vous incrustez dans les histoires des autres maintenant. XD

Kakashi : J'ai vu de la lumière alors je suis entré ^^. J'ai surtout vu un éclat concupiscent briller dans tes yeux alors j'ai voulu satisfaire ma curiosité. Mais je peux repartir si ça te gêne.

Callendra : D'accord... XD Si ça me gêne ? Ouh la nan ! Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu mon cher =D

Kakashi : Toujours aussi attirée par deux hommes l'un dans les bras de l'autre à ce que je vois ^^

Callendra : Trop ! *o* Et si en plus leur relation est conflictuelle à la base c'est encore mieux ^^ XD

... : Cally... j'ai besoin de tes conseils pour cette scène.

Callendra, se retournant encore et découvrant un de ses acteurs approchant, le script à la main : Ah Sanji ^^ oui tu as besoin de moi ?

Sanji : Pour la scène de la salle de bain, je pense qu'il faut à la fois que je sois détendu pour les faux-semblants et qu'on sente que ça ne me fait pas rien d'enlacer le marimo, que je ne me colle pas trop à lui mais qu'on ait l'impression que c'est tout ce que j'attends. T'en penses quoi ?

Callendra : C'est tout à fait ça. On doit sentir la dualité entre d'une part ta fierté et le fait que tu peux pas trop l'encadrer et d'autre part cette attirance naissante.

Sanji : Bon ^^ merci Cally. *se tourne vers le ninja* Bonjour Kakashi. Vous avez ma commande ?

Kakashi : Yo. Je l'ai. *sort le dernier tome de la série "du batifolage"*

Callendra : Vous vous connaissez ? C'est quoi ce trafic ? Oo'

Sanji : Oui bien sûr, entre persos de manga connus on se connait. ^^ (XD)

Kakashi : Je suis surtout son fournisseur hu hu. *regard visiblement lubrique*

Callendra : Oh la la... *pense "j'adore ces mecs"*

Sanji : Je prends une petite pause. Ça te dérange pas Cally ? De toute façon mon partenaire refuse de refaire la scène tout de suite.

Callendra : C'est bon t'inquiète, t'as bien bossé ^^. *tourne la tête et sourit en voyant Zoro assis un peu plus loin les yeux fermés, visiblement à cran* *regarde à nouveau les deux hommes qui s'éloignent déjà en ricanant, déjà plongés dans leur lecture* *regarde autour d'elle, se sentant alors un peu seule, et a la surprise de voir passer Arthur incontestablement furieux suivi de près de Perceval qui a l'air de ne pas trop comprendre ce qu'il a encore bien pu faire* *reste un instant figée d'incompréhension avant de hausser les épaules et de sortir de la pièce*

(et vive les délires persos XD *sort*)


	4. Chapter 4

4e chapitre : posté ^^ (enfin oui je sais u_u XD) Merci beaucoup à tous les non-inscrits qui m'ont laissé des reviews =D Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

><p><em>Dès que ce fut fait, il recula et s'adossa à nouveau au cadre de la porte.<em>

- Tu ferais bien de t'habiller, dit-il toujours avec un extrême détachement. Ta chemise est aussi blanche qu'une feuille d'érable. Les autres sont déjà à table, on devrait y aller avant que l'autre rapace ait tout englouti. Et puis, si tu ne te nourris pas, tu seras totalement hors jeu et le capitaine rejettera la faute sur moi.

Pour toute réponse, Zoro lui adressa un son guttural qui exprimait sa joie à la perfection. Sanji sourit en constatant sa victoire, puis tourna les talons et prit la direction de son sanctuaire. Après avoir rempli la baignoire d'eau froide, le bretteur y jeta sa chemise et sa ceinture de laine verte, ne gardant sur lui que ce qui se portait sous la ceinture, habits miraculeusement immaculés. Il descendit dans le quartier des garçons où il trouva un haut noir moulant qu'il enfila avec dextérité, souhaitant à cet instant plus que tout au monde ne pas arracher la compresse. Il remonta sur le pont, gravit les marches qui menaient à la cuisine et y pénétra.

Aussitôt, une cascade de délicieuses senteurs envahit ses narines. Bien qu'il restât sensiblement imperturbable, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer en son for intérieur qu'il n'avait jamais inhalé semblable concentration de jouissance olfactive. Il vint s'asseoir à la dernière place vacante entre Nami et Luffy, vis-à-vis du coq. Il s'aperçut alors qu'une assiette fumante remplie raisonnablement avait été posée devant lui. Une tranche conséquente de saumon trônait royalement au centre du récipient, entourée de légumes variés et de riz, le tout présenté avec soin et goût. La sauce blanche qui accompagnait le poisson diffusait un effluve citronné, rendant le contenu de l'assiette terriblement appétissant. Ce fut à cet instant précis, les yeux figés sur les aliments, les cavités nasales dilatées par les odeurs exquises, qu'il réalisa qu'il commençait à être affamé. Etant donné qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours à cause de la tempête, cela pouvait aisément se comprendre. Et surtout, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

A côté de lui, Usopp et Luffy se disputaient le dernier morceau de poisson. Nami, pour sa part, s'efforçait de faire abstraction de l'agitation environnante pour déguster la délicatesse de son plat. Il ne le regardait pas, mais il sentait très clairement que le cuistot le dévisageait, toujours de son expression impassible. Il était certain qu'il analysait ses réactions, ce fut donc en conséquence qu'il poussa à l'extrême ses facultés pour masquer jusqu'à la plus infime trace d'un quelconque plaisir gustatif.

Chaque bouchée apportait une déferlante de nouvelles saveurs qui stimulaient ses papilles, son palais, et apaisait la faim tenace qui l'avait saisi dès les premières secondes où il avait respiré les saveurs raffinées émanant du plat. Il n'y avait décidément pas à dire, Sanji était un chef hors pair : tout ce qu'il cuisinait, même à base de produits périmés, se transformait en un transport des sens. Même le sabreur ne pouvait le nier, mais cela, il se garderait bien de le faire remarquer. Il se sustentait dans le silence le plus complet, totalement indifférent à l'atmosphère de discorde.

- Bon ça suffit tous les deux ! hurla Nami en se levant d'un bond, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Vous prétendez être des capitaines et vous vous comportez comme des gosses capricieux ! Je vais le manger ce morceau de poisson si vous n'arrivez pas à vous accorder !

Tous les regards, plus ou moins surpris, se tournèrent vers elle. Le temps sembla s'être suspendu jusqu'à ce que Luffy intervînt, lui rendant sa continuité.

- Je suis le seul capitaine de ce navire, dit-il en arrachant ledit morceau de poisson à un Usopp doublement outré.

- Ne dis pas n'import…

- Stop ! le coupa la navigatrice en frappant violemment la table de sa paume, faisant trembler les couverts. Si tu ouvres encore la bouche pour autre chose que manger, je te dérobe tous tes trésors ; et sache que tous les trésors ne sont pas d'argent et d'or.

Usopp la dévisagea avec appréhension en déglutissant avec difficulté. Nami savait que dessiner était son passe-temps favori et qu'il tenait beaucoup à son matériel, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de prendre le risque qu'elle ne le revendît pour enrichir sa fortune personnelle. L'intervention de la jeune fille avait, pour ainsi dire, plombé l'ambiance, ce dont elle n'était pas peu fière : elle allait pouvoir finir son repas dans la plus grande tranquillité. Du moins, elle pourrait profiter d'un peu de calme avant que Luffy ne déclenchât une nouvelle migraine. Malgré ses éclats de voix, Sanji n'avait cessé d'analyser le bretteur que pendant quelques secondes, désireux de savourer pleinement sa défaite qu'il sentait imminente, même s'il savait qu'il était loin d'être un petit joueur.

Zoro, ayant entièrement vidé son assiette et repris des couleurs par la même occasion, fut le premier à se lever, à déposer ses couverts dans l'évier et à quitter la cuisine sans un mot sous les regards légèrement interloqués de tout l'équipage hormis celui du coq qui semblait indifférent.

Depuis qu'Usopp et Luffy avaient déblayé le pont, réparé sommairement le bastingage et la grand-voile, rebouché les trous creusés dans la coque comme ils pouvaient avec les moyens du bord, la Caravelle ressemblait davantage à un bateau qu'à un champ de bataille ou mieux encore, qu'à une épave. En constatant les efforts fournis, l'épéiste se trouva bien satisfait d'avoir échappé à la corvée. Il fallait dire que son état physique lui déconseillait vivement ce genre de fantaisie. Il faillit éclater de rire en réalisant à quel point l'idée selon laquelle un « petit » écoulement d'hémoglobine serait susceptible de le priver de ses capacités était ridicule. Se souvenant que sa chemise et sa ceinture de laine trempaient toujours dans la baignoire, il décida d'aller s'en occuper avant d'oublier et les laisser pourrir. Là, il prit conscience de l'ampleur de l'hémorragie en découvrant la couleur rougeoyante de l'eau auparavant cristalline. Il retira le bouchon et se mit à essorer ses vêtements. De nouveau, il sentit une présence dans son dos, moins empreinte de testostérone.

- Qu'as-tu fait pour perdre autant de sang ? demanda Nami étonnée en suivant du regard les dernières gouttes ruisseler sur la paroi et disparaître dans le siphon. Attends, ne dis rien, je suis sûre que c'est depuis votre règlement de compte avec Sanji. N'est-ce-pas ?

Zoro ne répondit pas, résistant discrètement plus que jamais pour ne pas lui hurler tout simplement d'aller se faire voir, ce qui n'aurait pas été une bonne chose pour la sérénité de l'équipage. Son silence consolida les convictions de la navigatrice, qui, voyant qu'elle se heurtait à un mur, se détourna de lui et fit ce pourquoi elle était venue, à savoir prendre une serviette sur laquelle elle allait s'étendre sur son transat attitré. Le sabreur posa ses habits sur le sèche-linge confectionné par Usopp et quitta à son tour la salle de bain en fulminant intérieurement. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de le blâmer ? Certes, il lui arrivait de perdre son sang-froid mais elle était loin d'être un exemple de calme et de douceur : sa joue s'en souvenait encore.

Le ciel, d'un bleu immaculé, où brillait un soleil chaud et éclatant, surprit l'escrimeur qui dut fermer les yeux quelques secondes, le temps que les centaines d'étincelles qui constellaient sa rétine s'estompassent. Dès qu'il fut habitué à la forte lumière, la première chose qu'il remarqua se trouva être l'absence de Luffy sur la tête de mouton. Il devait sûrement être encore à table, au plus grand désespoir de Sanji. La pensée selon laquelle le coq croulerait de fatigue sous les assauts de leur ventre sur patte de capitaine le fit sourire. Il gravit les quelques marches qui menaient à la proue et s'accouda à la balustrade en fixant d'un regard pensif l'immensité aqueuse qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Une brise légère vint effleurer son visage et ses bras nus, le faisant frissonner. Il porta son attention sur son bras et les centaines de pores dilatés qui le parsemaient. Le souvenir de son combat contre Œil de Faucon lui revint en mémoire.

« Je ne suis pas assez fort, pensa-t-il en jaugeant son bras. Mihawk m'a battu avec tellement de facilité que j'en ai honte. Je dois m'entraîner davantage, me confronter à des adversaires plus puissants, et surtout, me procurer deux nouvelles épées. Lorsque je serai le plus grand épéiste du monde, aucun nuage ne pourra plus te cacher ma gloire. »

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous tout seul ici, bretteur ?

L'interpellé sortit de ses pensées et tourna un visage « encourageant » vers son interlocuteur. Ce dernier, pourtant, au lieu de prendre la fuite comme le ferait n'importe quelle personne sensée avant de subir la colère du « Démon », s'accouda à côté de lui et se mit à contempler l'océan d'un air songeur. Zoro, qui s'attendait à une quelconque attaque de sa part, fut surpris par son silence. Il l'examina quelques instants, à la recherche du moindre signe de perfidie mais soit le coq était un très bon comédien, soit il n'avait aucune arrière-pensée. Le sabreur se détendit et fixa de nouveau son regard sur les flots.

- C'est un bon endroit pour réfléchir, répondit-il enfin d'un ton neutre.

- Alors tu ne fais pas que dormir et soulever des poids, constata Sanji sur le même ton. C'est bon à savoir.

- Et toi Love Cook, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? l'interrogea-t-il à son tour sans relever sa remarque sarcastique.

- Même raison.

- …

- …

- …

- A quoi tu pensais quand je suis arrivé ?

- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

- Non, c'est juste histoire de parler, mentit Sanji qui était curieux de savoir ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- A tout et à rien, affirma-t-il, préférant rester évasif ; il n'allait tout de même pas lui déballer ses états d'âme, et puis quoi encore.

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent. Une fois de plus, on n'entendait que le bruit des vagues et le cri des mouettes qui survolaient la Caravelle. Nami, assise sur son transat à côté de ses mandariniers, piochait régulièrement dans l'assiette de pâtisseries que lui avait apportée Sanji avant de rejoindre Zoro. Luffy piquait un petit somme dans son hamac et Usopp occupait la salle de bain. Le calme qui régnait sur le navire constituait un privilège qui, pour la rouquine, n'était pas du luxe.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de te joindre à Luffy ?

Le sabreur se tourna vers le blond et le considéra avec une expression de grande surprise qui aurait beaucoup amusé le cuisinier s'il n'avait pas préféré regarder les eaux. Cette question, sortie de nulle part, induisant une réponse sérieuse, l'avait pour le moins désorienté.

- Je te demande pardon, répliqua-t-il comme s'il lui avait dit quelque chose d'indécent en retrouvant un visage impartial.

- Pourquoi fais-tu partie de cet équipage ? répéta le cuistot, toujours du même ton, mais cette fois en plongeant ses pupilles dans les siennes.

- Parce qu'il m'a libéré à condition que je le suive.

- Tu n'as pas pensé à le berner ?

- Je n'ai qu'une parole.

- Ouais, je vois.

- …

- …

- Tu étais très attaché au Barathie. Pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ?

- J'ai toujours eu une dette envers Zeff ; je ne serais pas parti s'ils ne m'avaient pas poussé à le faire, les cuisiniers et lui. Et puis, tu connais Luffy, il m'aurait emmené par la peau des fesses si j'avais refusé. Du moins, il aurait essayé.

- C'est vrai, approuva Zoro avant d'éclater de rire. Tu aurais eu du mal à contester.

L'atmosphère, auparavant tendue, régie par la conversation un brin forcée, s'allégea avec le rire de l'escrimeur. De nouveau, le silence s'imposa.

- Je vais voir si Nami a besoin de quelque chose, annonça Sanji en se redressant.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression de te faire exploiter ?

- Non pas du tout, tout ce qui fait plaisir à Nami-chérie me fait plaisir.

- Ah ouais d'accord, ça devient sérieux là. Soit tu es totalement stupide, soit elle t'a ensorcelé avec ses sortilèges.

- Sortilèges ? Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de la traiter de sorcière ?

- Ce n'est pas une insulte, puisque c'est ce qu'elle est.

Sanji se plaça face au bretteur et darda sur lui un regard flamboyant.

- Je t'interdis d'outrager ainsi notre chère navigatrice !

- Outrager ? Bon, cette fois je ne peux plus rien pour toi mon pauvre Sanji, affirma Zoro d'un ton sardonique en se détournant de lui.

- Pense ce que tu veux face de gazon, ça ne me regarde pas.

Le cuistot s'éloigna sans attendre la moindre réponse, qui, de toute façon, ne lui aurait pas été accordée. Le regard du sabreur glissa jusqu'à la lointaine ligne d'horizon. L'espace d'un instant, il crut discerner un petit point sombre la couper dans le parfait prolongement du bateau. Il se concentra sur ce qui, de loin, ressemblait à un petit caillou, jusqu'à en être persuadé.

- Terre ! hurla-t-il en se tournant vers la poupe. Terre droit devant !

* * *

><p>Et voilà ^^ chapitre encore court je sais mais bon ^^' J'espère qu'il vous a plu ;)<p>

Callendra, *entend chuchoter un peu plus loin, part donc à la recherche de la source de ces murmures*

... : ... pas trop mal comme ça mais attachés c'est mieux.

... : Je trouve que les deux ça va, mais détachés ça donne un peu plus de piquant.

... : L'un ou l'autre ça m'est égal de toute façon c'est pas mon style.

Callendra, *appréhende de plus en plus le moment où elle va découvrir le sujet de conversation des trois hommes désormais plus très loin* *en tournant au coin, elle tombe enfin sur eux, assis par terre à quelques mètres, apparemment penchés au-dessus de quelque chose qui canalyse leur attention* *elle peut alors mettre un visage sur les deux voix qu'elle avait reconnues et découvrir à côté d'eux un garçon aux cheveux roux portant une épée dans son dos et vêtu d'une longue tunique sombre... aucun doute possible, il ne peut s'agir que de...* : Ichigo ? Oo

Ichigo, *se retournant* : Salut.

... : Yo.

... : Hey.

Callendra, *salue les deux autres et se tourne à nouveau vers le shinigami, toujours surprise* : Bah toi aussi tu squattes les histoires des autres ? Oo

Ichigo : Ouais, j'ai croisé Kakashi en rentrant de mission alors je l'ai accompagné.

Callendra : Tu devrais pas aller faire ton rapport à la Soul Society ? Oo

Ichigo : C'était pas grand chose j'irai plus tard.

Callendra : Hum... et vous fichez quoi ici ?

Kakashi, lui tendant l'objet de leur curiosité : Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Sanji, allumant une cigarette : Ça vaut le détour.

Callendra, *ouvre de grands yeux et retient de justesse un saignement de nez en découvrant une photo de Shikamaru les cheveux détachés, entièrement nu, allongé sur des coussins dont un cache à peine sa virilité et lançant un regard des plus suggestifs à l'objectif* : C'est quoi ça ! O.O'

Sanji, affichant un sourire malicieux et se levant : Bah tu vas pouvoir lui demander toi-même.

... : Demander quoi à qui ?

Callendra, *soudain prise de sueurs froides, se retourne en prenant soin de planquer la photo dans son dos, l'air de rien... croit-elle (XD)* : Shika-kun ! ^^" Comment ça va depuis tout ce temps mon vieux ? =D

Shikamaru, affichant un sourire espiègle des plus perspicaces : Je vais bien. Belle tentative de diversion, mais tu oublies à qui tu as affaire... Montre-moi ce que tu caches.

Callendra, *au dépourvu, ne sachant plus que faire, fourre son précieux butin dans sa culotte*

Shikamaru, *ouvre de grands yeux surpris, avant de pousser un profond soupir, comme tout Nara qui se respecte* : Eh galère... U_U

Callendra, *croit avoir gagné quand elle le voit s'avancer résolument vers elle, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres* : OO Non ! Shikamaru, non ! *part en courant dans un hurlement de terreur, poursuivie par un Shikamaru animé par une énergie nouvelle... sous les éclats de rire des deux pervers et le sourire narquois du shinigami cachés un peu plus loin*

(et encore une fois vive les délires persos =D XD il est presque aussi long que le récit je sais mais ne me jetez pas la pierre u_u' XD J'espère que vous avez ri si toutefois vous l'avez lu ^^ XD)


	5. Chapter 5

Cinquième chapitre de cette histoire ^^ et, je suis désolée de l'annoncer, dernier avant un long moment é_è. Veuillez m'excuser pour l'attente à venir -_-'. J'espère qu'il vous plaira =) Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><em>- Terre ! hurla-t-il en se tournant vers la poupe. Terre droit devant !<em>

Aussitôt, Sanji se retourna et se précipita sur la rambarde en formant une visière avec sa main, visiblement exalté.

- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Je n'y croyais plus !

La trappe s'ouvrit à la volée et Luffy surgit du quartier des garçons, manquant de peu de heurter Usopp qui grimpa avec agilité jusqu'à la plate-forme d'observation tandis que Nami rejoignait les deux aînés à l'avant du navire, la carte et la boussole en mains.

- Y a pas de doute ! s'écria Usopp. C'est une île !

- Tous à vos postes les gars, on met la gomme ! ordonna Nami. Usopp, prends le timon !

- Avec grand plaisir !

- Zoro, Sanji, tendez les voiles au maximum, que le vent les gonfle le plus possible !

- Ok ! répondirent-ils de concert, l'œil de Sanji lançant de petits cœurs dans sa direction.

- En avant ! L'aventure nous attend ! s'exclama Luffy un sourire radieux aux lèvres, perché sur la figure de proue, agrippant la tête de mouton d'une main, le chapeau de Shanks de l'autre.

Le dessinateur, tenait fermement la barre, soulevé par une agréable sensation de contrôle. L'épéiste et le coq unissaient leurs forces pour fixer les voiles. La navigatrice supervisait les opérations et surveillait le cap. Le capitaine, émerveillé comme un enfant, observait le caillou devenir un roc inébranlable. Tout le navire était emporté par la vague d'excitation qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il glissait sur l'onde.

Lorsqu'ils furent à moins de dix kilomètres de la côte, l'immense montagne qui dominait le centre de l'île et s'élevait loin au-dessus des nuages imposa sa majesté aux pirates. L'énorme masse rocheuse s'étendait jusqu'au rivage oriental où elle se terminait en falaises profondes qui formaient une sorte de rempart entre l'océan et l'intérieur des terres. A l'Ouest, elle décroissait progressivement jusqu'à l'orée d'une vaste forêt de chênes et d'hêtres qui débouchait sur une longue plage de sable fin. A vue d'œil, le périmètre de l'île devait approcher la centaine de kilomètres. Aux abords du littoral septentrional, l'équipage du _Vogue-Merry_ trouva une crique abritée où il allait pouvoir jeter l'ancre sans risquer de trop attirer l'attention, si tant était que des créatures vivaient dans cette contrée. Toutefois, la variété certaine des reliefs, et par conséquent des climats, du territoire supposait une importante biodiversité.

- Ouah ! La falaise est stoppée net par la baie où nous sommes et elle est prolongée par une plage ! Quel contraste ! C'est extra ! remarqua Luffy en reculant pour mieux contempler la paroi rocailleuse.

- C'est vrai que le passage est assez brutal, renchérit Sanji en allumant une cigarette.

- L'érosion doit s'opérer plus rapidement du côté Ouest de l'île, suggéra Zoro.

- Oh, je sens mon allergie ressurgir ! lança Usopp, de la sueur perlant sur son front à la vue des rochers noirs aux pieds desquels la plage naissait. J'ai des courbatures horribles et des migraines insupportables ! J'ai peur d'être un boulet pour vous si je vous accompagne, je vais rester et surveiller le bateau de Mlle Kaya !

- Te fatigue pas « le valeureux guerrier », rétorqua Nami. On sait très bien que tu n'iras pas explorer des territoires potentiellement dangereux.

- Mais pas du tout, c'est juste que cette fois-ci, je pressens qu'il n'y aura rien d'intéressant à découvrir.

- Si tu le dis. En tous cas, moi aussi je reste, je vais m'occuper de mes cartes.

- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main Nami-chérie ?

- Non merci Sanji, tu ne me serais pas d'une grande utilité. Par contre, si tu trouves de belles écharpes dans une ville, ramène m'en une.

- Tout ce que tu voudras Nami-chérie !

Zoro soupira de lassitude devant la niaise euphorie à laquelle se livrait le cuisinier.

- Je me demande ce qu'il y a derrière cette muraille, je vais voir, lança Luffy en reculant de quelques pas. Gomu gomu no rocket !

Aussitôt, le bras du capitaine s'étendit de manière impressionnante et se dirigea, tel un boulet de canon, vers le sommet de la falaise. Dès qu'il eut attrapé la roche, le reste de son corps fut soulevé dans les airs, l'emportant toujours plus vite dans un long éclat de rire. Là-haut, une vue imprenable sur une vaste vallée boisée située à près de trois cents mètres en contrebas et courant jusqu'au pied de la montagne s'offrait à son admiration.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Zoro qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Viens voir par toi-même.

- Quoi ?

Il comprit le sens de sa réponse quand il vit un objet non identifié filer à pleine vitesse dans sa direction.

- Oh merde, souffla-t-il lorsqu'un poing compact le saisit par le t-shirt. Luffyyyyyyyy ! Tu vas me le payeeeeeeeeeeeer !

Le maître queux éclata de rire en le suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût derrière le mur, jouissant pleinement de tous les instants où ce jeune homme si fier était tourné en ridicule.

- A ton tour Sanji !

Il se tut instantanément tandis que la main redescendait, s'immobilisant fermement sur le col de sa chemise avant de l'emporter dans sa course folle, lui arrachant un cri d'effroi. La navigatrice et le bricoleur l'observèrent d'un air las jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût derrière la cloison rocheuse.

- Et bien, on peut dire que Luffy ne manque pas d'entrain, commenta Usopp.

- Ouais mais il est très fatiguant à la longue, rétorqua Nami en se dirigeant vers la poupe. Au moins, nous serons tranquilles un moment, je vais en profiter un max.

- Oui, on va avoir le temps de réparer un peu les dégâts.

- « On » ? Ne compte pas sur moi, je ne suis pas très manuelle.

- « Pas très manuelle » ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu es cartographe ! J'ai jamais entendu une excuse aussi stupide !

- Je ne te permets pas ! De toutes façons je reste pour m'occuper de mes cartes alors je ne suis pas disponible. Remarque… si tu y mets le prix je veux bien t'aider.

- Hors de question ! Va donc « [t']occuper de [tes] cartes » sale voleuse !

- Comme tu veux mais tu sais où me trouver, signala-t-elle en s'éloignant, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, tandis qu'Usopp grommelait à la proue.

- Cette forêt est gigantesque ! s'exclama Luffy qui avait allongé son cou et surplombait l'étendue verdoyante telle une girafe dans la savane.

- Tu t'émerveilles vraiment devant tout toi, constata Zoro en s'arrêtant à son niveau. Tu es sûr de ne pas en faire un peu trop ?

- Luffy ? En faire trop ? Jamais voyons ! plaisanta Sanji en les rejoignant, tandis que l'épéiste éclatait de rire suite à sa remarque.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard entendu alors que le capitaine ramenait sa tête.

- Non je n'exagère pas, répliqua ce dernier, faisant involontairement l'impasse sur la moquerie, trop concentré sur sa pensée pour la relever, évitant ainsi au cuistot de se prendre un direct dans le nez. Elle est vraiment énorme et dense.

- Elle doit certainement regorger de gibiers, lança le comique, cette fois on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Oui, on va pouvoir faire le plein de viande !

- Oui, il nous faudrait aussi trouver des légumes frais et des féculents. Espérons que des gens habitent cette île.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on attend, on y va ? suggéra Zoro d'un ton ferme qui dissuadait toute opposition.

Sans plus attendre, les trois compagnons s'enfoncèrent dans les bois.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^. Il est court, je sais u_u J'espère au moins qu'il vous aura plu :). Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ^^ j'espère u_u (encore désolée -_-')<p>

... : T'as pas vraiment tenu la résolution que tu t'étais fixée... t'as encore publié une fic non terminée.

Callendra, se retournant : Oh Shikamaru, salut ^^. Ouais je sais... u_u Je me suis dit que publier le début me boosterait pour écrire la suite... un espoir bien naïf... u_u

Shikamaru : Tu n'apprends donc pas de tes erreurs ?

Callendra : Eh oh ! Pardon de croire un tout petit peu que je suis perfectible ! è_é Et puis je fais plaisir à mes lecteurs en attendant. Si j'avais suivi cette "résolution" comme tu dis, je n'aurais peut-être jamais publié le début de cette fic parce que je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais terminée. Evidemment c'est frustrant de ne pas avoir la fin, mais ils auront au moins eu le plaisir de lire le début.

Shikamaru : Ouais... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient tous d'accord avec ça.

... : En train de vous engueuler tous les deux ?

Callendra, se retournant encore, suivie de Shikamaru : Tiens, comme par hasard... Kakashi, Sanji et oh ! O.O Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Ryuuzaki ? Oo Nan mais vous racolez tous les persos importants des mangas connus ou quoi ? Oo"

Kakashi, souriant malicieusement sous son masque : Qu'est-ce que tu veux... il passait par là on allait pas le renvoyer quand même... il aurait pu se venger. Oo

L, le dos voûté et les mains éternellement dans ses poches, fixant ses grands yeux cernés sur le ninja : J'ai mieux à faire si ça peut te rassurer.

Callendra : Oui justement... t'as pas un criminel à arrêter ?

Sanji, d'un ton faussement détaché, tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette : Il prend du recul sur cette affaire parce que Sôichirô Yagami commence à comprendre qu'il a des vues sur son fils.

L, rivant un regard subtilement menaçant sur le cuistot : Cette information est totalement erronée.

Sanji, légèrement sarcastique : Oh ça va... tout le monde sait que t'es un pervers. Tu fais mine d'être désintéressé pour mieux cacher ta vraie nature.

Callendra : Ouh la les gars... ^^' On va pas en venir aux mains hein ^^". Ryuuzaki t'es parfait change pas et vous arrêtez vos conne**** è_é.

Kakashi, prenant un ton des plus lubriques : Dis donc Shikamaru... t'as pas une photo à récupérer ?

Shikamaru : Je l'ai déjà récupérée... Elle a finalement consenti à me la rendre avant que le kagemane ne la déshabille complètement. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas vraiment moi sur la photo... c'est dingue ce qu'on peut faire avec des logiciels graphiques de nos jours... hum... -_-'

Kakashi, ne quittant pas son sourire malicieusement concupiscent tandis qu'un rictus apparait sur les lèvres de Sanji : Hum... mais pas la nouvelle.

Shikamaru, soudain effrayé : La... nouvelle ? Oo"

Sanji : Oui, tu sais... celle qu'elle a cachée dans son soutif...

Callendra, soudain terrorisée, reculant d'un pas : Non ! Non Shikamaru c'est faux ! Il ment ! O.O"

*Callendra s'enfuit en courant, une nouvelle fois poursuivie par un maître des ombres déchaîné, sous de nouveaux éclats de rire des deux pignoufs et le petit sourire de L.*

(Oui je sais... encore un délire perso... ^^' j'espère qu'il vous aura un peu fait sourire ^^ à bientôt ^^)


End file.
